Gauche Adlai
|capítulo = }} Gauche Adlai 「ゴーシュ・アドレイ Gōshu Adorei」é um nobre da Casa Adlai e um membro do esquadrão Touros Negros do Reino de Clover. Aparência Gauche é um jovem alto, esbelto e construído com pele clara e cabelos castanhos claros e desgrenhados que cobrem a testa e o olho esquerdo. Ele tem olhos castanhos, enquanto o olho esquerdo foi substituído por um pequeno espelho mágico. Ele usa uma camisa azul e roxa de manga comprida sob uma camisa marrom de mangas curtas, calças castanhas claras colocadas em trincheiras castanhas. Como membro do Touros Negros, ele usa o manto preto oficial de seu esquadrão: preto com forro dourado e as insígnias do Touros Negros sobre o peito esquerdo. Como um prisioneiro, Gauche veste uma camisa listrada de manga comprida e calças combinadas. Galeria Gauche's prison uniform.png|Gauche no uniforme da prisão Gauche as an otaku.png|Gauche como um otaku Gauche OP 1.png|Gauche e seu nome manuscrito visto na primeira abertura Gauche - Quartet Knights.png|Gauche em Black Clover: Quartet Knights Personalidade Gauche é retratado como um indivíduo impetuoso e brutal. Ele se importa muito com sua irmã Marie e mostra-se extremamente ciumento quando ela gosta de outros (um bom exemplo sendo Asta). Muitos personagens observaram que seu amor por sua irmã é bastante obsessivo e, portanto, é apelidado de "amante da irmã". Ele age para os outros de uma forma fria e mal educada e não hesita em atacar qualquer pessoa que fique a caminho, independentemente da idade ou do sexo, especialmente para Asta, pois ele sempre ameaça e ataca ele por causa de como sua irmã gostou de Asta afirmando que ela gostaria de se casar com ele um dia. No início de sua apresentação, Gauche não se importou com ninguém além de sua irmã, mesmo abandonando a irmã Theresa, seu camarada e os filhos para escapar com sua irmã (embora ele voltasse apenas depois de ser persuadido por Marie). Isso mais tarde mudou, no entanto, como ele mostrou consideração pelo bem-estar da Irmã Theresa e usou sua magia para ajudar e ajudar Asta em sua batalha contra Sally (sendo a primeira vez que ele usou magia para ajudar a alguém além de si mesmo). Biografia Gauche nasceu como o primeiro filho da Casa Adlai. Algum tempo depois do nascimento de sua irmã Marie, seus pais morrem em um acidente, e outro nobre herda sua riqueza e lança dúvidas em Gauche e Marie. Gauche faz tudo para proteger Marie, matando e roubando conforme necessário. Quando Gauche é preso, Marie é enviada para um orfanato em Nairn. Gauche depois explode, mas é derrotado por Yami Sukehiro, que o convida a se juntar ao esquadrão dos Touros Negros. Quando Asta chega à sede dos Touros Negros, Gauche adora a irmãzinha. Ele grita aos outros por seu comportamento. Ao ver que Yami retornou, ele vai perguntar-lhe se ele pode ir ver sua irmã, mas Yami todos sentam e escutam a introdução do novo recruta. Gauche junta-se a alguns dos outros em um sofá para assistir a iniciação de Asta, e depois adverte Asta para ficar longe de Marie. Na manhã seguinte, quando Asta pergunta qual é o propósito dos Cavaleiros Mágicos, Gauche explica que adora Marie e compra-a o que quiser. Depois que Gauche acaba de derrotar um grupo de bandidos, ele compartilha com eles que é aniversário da sua irmãzinha. A noção de visitar sua irmã lhe traz muita alegria de que o nariz sangra. Depois, com bolsas cheias de brinquedos, ele viaja para Nairn. No entanto, para sua consternação, ele encontra Marie jogando com Asta. Gauche imediatamente enfrenta Asta, que não encontra nenhum escrúpulo em seu ato. Posteriormente, Marie também pede que seu irmão pare de encomodar seu futuro marido, que rapidamente quebra o coração e o corpo de Gauche em pedaços. A turno do evento leva Gauche a tentar matar Asta, até que a Irmã Theresa, que é responsável pelo bem-estar de Marie, chega para levar Marie de volta à igreja. Depois de uma série de argumentos entre Gauche e Theresa, Marie sai com o último quando Gauche não consegue detê-los. Os dois Touros Negros decidem passar a noite na casa de Rebecca depois que ela ofereceu. Naquela noite, enquanto Asta adormecia rapidamente, Gauche entra no quarto do jovem cavaleiro e se prepara para matá-lo. Inconscientemente, Asta consegue evitar o primeiro ataque, o que leva a um impasse onde Asta tenta paralisar todos os ataques de Gauche. No entanto, quando Gauche cria um clone de si mesmo, Asta é empurrada para fora, onde ele acha que a cidade está coberta de neve. Como Gauche ainda está determinada a matá-lo, Rebecca vem para Asta e informa-o que seus irmãos estão perdendo. No momento em que ele descobriu que sua irmã também foi sequestrada, Gauche deixa sua tentativa de matar Asta e confronta-se com Theresa. Felizmente, Asta consegue evitar que Gauche prejudique uma mulher idosa e força Gauche a acalmar-se batendo nele. Depois que ele ameaça calmamente matar Asta, Gauche lembra sobre o espelho que ele deu a Marie e poderia usar para localizar sua localização. Depois de Asta convencer Rebecca da segurança de seus irmãos, Gauche sai com Asta e Theresa. Noelle tenta vir com eles, mas Gauche ordena que ela fique. Quando chegam à caverna onde as crianças estão presas, eles percebem Marco fora da caverna, mas Gauche se recusa a parar, pois sua prioridade é sua irmã. Ele sai de perto de Asta e Theresa e vai sozinho. Quando ele encontra Marie e vê que ela tem um hematoma na bochecha, ele se irrita e ataca Neige, que tenta lutar de volta usando sua Magia de Neve, mas é dominado. Depois de destruir mais Amigos de Neve, Gauche é capturado por Neige. O clone de Gauche então atinge Neige por trás e liberta o original, que começa a chutar Neige indefeso, apesar dos apelos de Theresa e Marie para ele parar. Todos estão surpresos quando Sally chega. Gauche atacando-a, mas redireciona facilmente o ataque com o Magia de Gel. Gauche tenta com vários feixes, mas Sally ainda está protegida por sua Salamandra Pegajosa. Depois que Sally transforma Baro em um monstro de lama, Gauche leva sua irmã e voa, abandonando Theresa, Asta e as outras crianças. Marie exige que eles voltem, mas Gauche se recusa porque ele não poderia protegê-la. Ela o soca e diz que ela odeia quando ele é assim, e que ela gosta dele por ser um Cavaleiro Mágico que protege os outros. Encontram Marco na entrada da caverna, e Gauche deixa Marie à sua disposição. Voltando à luta, Gauche espera que Asta e Theresa tenham fugido e se surpreenda ao vê-los ainda lá, chamando Asta de um idiota. Gauche voa e chuta Asta, salvando-o do ataque do monstro. Ele decide atacar Sally e o monstro com seu clone, mas mesmo seus ataques duplicados não são suficientemente fortes. Enquanto pensava em seu trunfo, ele é derrubado pelo monstro. Ele é salvo por Asta, que o critica por atacar sozinho. Gauche decide proteger e apoiar Asta, o que leva a Espada do Demônio Morador a emergir cheia de mana de Gauche. Asta balança, soltando uma barra voadora, mas o monstro ainda se regenera. Gauche então desenvolve um novo feitiço, mas percebe que ele não tem mana suficiente, então ele pede a Theresa para comprá-lo algum tempo. Gauche então usa o espelho em seu olho esquerdo para multiplicar Asta, que liberam várias barras de vôo, destruindo o monstro e a salamandra de Sally. Quando Baro ergue-se novamente para atacar Asta, Gauche entra em pânico porque está sem mana, mas Neige salva o menino. De repente, Neige e Gauche são derrubadas por Licht, que evita bater nos sinais vitais de Gauche. Theresa tenta proteger todos, mas ela também é derrubada e Gauche chama para ela. Depois que Yami e Finral Roulacase chegam, Gauche rasteja em direção a Theresa e exige que ela não morra. Finral então transporta as crianças e os feridos para a segurança. Gauche está inclinando-se sobre a cama de Theresa enquanto curandeiros vê seus ferimentos e outro vê o dele. Ele grita para que ela não morra, e ela diz para ele se calar e dar-lhe o resto da mana para que ele possa ajudar Asta. Seguindo seu exemplo, as crianças, Neige e Marie oferecem a Gauche sua mana. Gauche diz a Finral para levá-los de volta à caverna, mas Finral recusa-se para que Gauche pergunte bem, inclinando a cabeça. Eles retornam à caverna quando Licht está preparando o Eixo de Luz da Punição Divina. Gauche rapidamente convoca um espelho e aparece na frente de Yami e Asta. Usando o espelho do olho esquerdo, ele convoca um espelho gigante, que reflete o feitiço de Licht. Yami felicita Gauche por derrotar Licht, embora ambos estejam confusos quando Licht admite não querer machucar Gauche. Pouco depois, o terceiro olho aparece e Yami é forçado a proteger seus homens. Surpreendidos por sua força, Gauche percebe o quanto está abaixo deles. Quando Jack,o Estripador, Nozel Silva e Charlotte Roselei chegam e salvam os Touros Negros, Gauche pergunta ao Finral quem são. Os dois ficam surpresos com as lutas dos capitães. Depois que Asta atinge Licht com sua Espada Matadora de Demônios e libera a mana selada de Licht, o pânico Finral e a Gauche dizem que ele não desistir. O terceiro olho, em seguida, sela Licht, reunir Valtos e retirar, e os Touros Negros se reúnem em torno de Asta que colapsa de exaustão. Gauche visita Theresa, que ainda está se recuperando e os dois brigando até que Marie lhes peça para parar. Gauche, graças a Theresa, por cuidar de Marie e mencionar que ele está feliz que a irmã tenha sobrevivido. Marie então se admira quando Asta chega, o que irrita Gauche. Depois que Rebecca beija Asta, Marie quer fazer o mesmo e Gauche tenta matar o menino. Algum tempo depois, a Gauche junta-se aos seus companheiros em Raque para uma missão ao Templo dos Fundos Marinhos. Enquanto na praia, Gauche mostra a sua irmã a praia através de um espelho e até Asta quando sua irmã deseja desfrutar da praia com Asta. Quando Yami aparece, Gauche e os outros são punidos por ter causado um estrondo ao serem enterrados nas suas cabeças na areia. Gauche então escuta como Yami explica sobre o Templo dos Fundos Marinhos e como eles vão conseguir o seu. Uma semana depois, na noite de partida, Gauche junta-se ao resto de sua equipe para incentivar Noelle a fazer o melhor que puder. Depois que Noelle conseguiu obter o controle de sua mana, os Touros Negros entram no feitiço de Noelle e vão ao Templo dos Fundos Marinhos. Quando eles alcançam o templo, Gauche e os outros são guiados para conhecer Gifso. Depois de se encontrar com Gifso e aprender que terão que jogar um jogo para obter a pedra mágica, os Touros Negros, exceto Yami, e os sacerdotes são transportados para outro local. Uma vez divididos, eles ouvem Gifso explicar as regras, e depois é confrontado por um sacerdote. Gauche facilmente consegue derrotar o sacerdote, e diz que ele vai acabar com este jogo e depois se encontrar com Marie. Uma vez que os membros do Olho Noturno Branco chegam, Gauche é confrontado por um para seus membros. Durante a batalha Gauche que coloca com Grey e consegue derrotar o cara enquanto Grey o distrai. Depois, Gauche carrega Grey para encontrar mais alguns inimigos para enfrentar quando se encontram Charmy. De repente, Gauche e Grey são apanhados numa armadilha e confrontados por um inimigo. Quando Gauche pensa sobre o que fazer, ele diz a Grey para transformar uma pedra em uma grande quantidade de carne enquanto grita que o inimigo está depois da comida para Charmy. Depois que Charmy consegue derrotar o inimigo, Gauche pergunta-se sobre como eles podem usar a habilidade de Grey para derrotar o inimigo, mas percebe que a transformação do cinza está desfeita. Gauche está chocado ao descobrir que Grey é uma mulher e decide relaxar e olhar para uma foto de Marie, uma vez que não pode se mover. Gauche então acompanha Charmy e Grey para enfrentar Vetto, mas é muito tarde, já que Vetto foi derrotado. Mais tarde, Gauche é o mesmo que a maioria dos Touros Negros descansando. Gauche reclama sobre como eles devem passar no dia seguinte no Templo dos Fundos Marinhos desde que Finral usou muito de sua mana. Quando os cidadãos do templo se apresentam para torcer pelos Touros Negros, Gauche fica surpreso com isso e expressa como ele quer ver Marie. Depois de um tempo, Gauche se pergunta quanto energia os cidadãos têm desde que estão torcendo por muito tempo. No dia seguinte, Gauche sai do Templo dos Fundos Marinhos com o resto dos Touros Negros. Uma vez atrás, na sede dos Touros Negros, Gauche está com todos na sala comum quando ele aponta que Gordon está mal-humorado na esquina. Em busca de uma cura para os braços danificados amaldiçoados de Asta, Gauche e Gordon Agrippa pesquisam maldições na biblioteca real. No entanto, eles retornam sem sucesso e transformaram-se em otakus. Asta revela que seus braços estão curados, e Gauche e Gordon ameaçam recriar seus braços. Gauche decide mais não participar do Festival de Prêmio de Estrelas. Poucas semanas depois, Gauche está à espera de fazer qualquer pedido de missão enquanto Grey e Gordon tentam se socializar com ele. No entanto, eles são interrompidos quando Rades, Sally, Valtos e um exército de cadáveres atacam a base dos Touros negros. Gauche explode-os de volta com Reflita Reflexão e confronta os Olho Noturno Branco. Poderes Magia *'Magia de Espelho': Gauche usa essa forma de magia para lançar espetáculos baseados em espelhos usando um espelho, como refletindo luz ou criando cópias de espelho de algo. Asta attacked by Reflect Ray.png|link=Raio de Reflexão|Raio de Reflexão Gauche real double.png|link=Duplicata Real|Duplicata Real Gauche using Reflect Refrain on Snow Friends.png|link=Reflexo Refratado|Reflexo Refratado Double Reflect Refrain.png|link=Reflexão Reflector Duplo|Reflexão Reflector Duplo Gauche using Mirrors Brigade on Asta.png|link=Brigada do Espelho|Brigada do Espelho Full Reflection.png|link=Reflexão Total|Reflexão Total Large Reflect Ray.png|link=Raio de Alta Reflexão|Raio de Alta Reflexão Equipamento *'Grimório': Gauche possui um grimório que contém vários feitiços baseados em espelho. *'Ferramenta Mágica de Espelho' 「鏡魔導具 Kagami Madōgu」: Gauche tem um espelho embutido no soquete do olho esquerdo. O espelho tem o poder de aumentar sua magia ao custo de sua mana. Gauche grimoire.png|Grimório de Gauche Gauche's Magic Mirror eye.png|Ferramenta Mágica de Espelho Lutas *Asta vs. Gauche Adlai: interrompido *Gauche Adlai vs Neige: Venceu *Asta, Gauche Adlai e Theresa Rapual vs Sally e Baro: Vitória *Asta, Magna Swing, Lucky Voltia e Gauche Adlai vs Quatro Sacerdotes: Vitória *Gauche Adlai e Grey vs. Olho Noturno Branco: Vitória *Gauche Adlai, Grey e Charmy Pappitson vs Olho Noturno Branco: Vitória Eventos *Missão de Resgate das Crianças *Batalha do Templo Real *Ajudando Asta: Procurando uma Cura Citações Notáveis *''"Tudo o que eu preciso para sobreviver é Marie ... !! Eu não poderia me importar menos se todo mundo morrer ...!!"'' 「オレにはマリーさえいればいい...!! 他の人間のことなんざ知ったことか...!! "Ore ni wa Marī sae ireba ī...!! Hoka no ningen no kotonan za shitta koto ka...!!"」 Trivia *Seu nome foi primeiro romanizado pelo autor como Ghosh Adorei, mas o seguinte volume mudou para Gauche Adlai. *Empatada com Fana, Gauche ficou em 21º lugar na pesquisa de popularidade. *Gauche é o mais esperto dos Touros negros. *''Gauche'' é francês para "esquerda" ou "estranho". Navegação Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Masculino Categoria:Humano Categoria:Cavaleiros Mágicos Categoria:Touros Negros membros Categoria:Casa Adlai